Changed
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Every human being can change because every human being knows how painful it is to be USED.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO DEAR READERS AND CO-1896 LOVERS! well uhmm 1st of all i really wanna send my deepest pardon for the long hiatus of Right Choice...i started to lose ideas since school started cause -i dare say it- HIGH SCHOOL IS HELL. For those who don't know, I'm only a freshman so I can really feel the pressure. And guys, i want to ask a favor. I need suggestions for Right Choice! Well, I read (and noticed) in your reviews that it was too fast. So... : No pressure guys! I'm forcing no one! In the meantime, i hope you'll enjoy this fic. Chrome will be quite OOC here I admit, but in a "fierce" way.

Just wanna share: KYOYA MELTED ME TO DEATH AT HIS APPEARANCE IN CHAPTER 360! O^O mygad. He has never been so drop-dead-gorgeousss! And now, leggo to the story... :

: Enjoy~

DISCLAIMER: Only the amazing Amano Akira-san owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and i am just a fan who envies her broad world of imagination.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya...Hibari." Someone behind the shadows wearing a black knee-length chiffon dress with her chest-length hair ruffled and laid down said slowly approaching the man leaning on his back (or rather butt) on the table.<p>

"You're brave enough to enter without knocking so I presume you want to be bitten to death." said the skylark crossing his arms while Chrome went to him and put her hands on the table, trapping him.

"It's been...2 years I suppose. Two years since we ended...our relationship." she examined his face by moving closer, tipping her toes and leaving a short distance between their faces.

"And what do you think you're doing?" glaring at her, Kyoya tried to pushed her but before he could do so, Chrome stepped backward.

"Stating the obvious, I'm examining my ex-boyfriend's face after years. Seems like your physical features haven't changed at all. And even your attitude." Chrome stated while dragging a chair to her previous position and crossing her legs revealing her white skin under the moonlight. Observing the woman in front of her, he noticed that she wasn't showing any obvious emotion since she entered his office. Chrome has changed. A lot, or so that's what he thought.

"You're the one who changed a lot." he said walking to his window.

"Are you curious why I'm like this? Well try asking yourself what you've done to me 2 years before and you just might find the answer to your own question." Kyoya was starting to think that Chrome has become an emotionless woman.

"You...haven't moved on from that? I thought you know only-"

"Herbivores live by their past and herbivores are weaklings. You have no right to blame me, Kyoya." she stood up and walked to him. "You were the only being whom I loved more than my whole life, and my whole being. The times i spent with you were as precious as diamond. Those were the memories i treasured the most. You were the most important person to me back then. Because of you I thought that there are still people left that could love me." while saying these things, she gently touched his face, his cheek, his jawline to his neck then Chrome snaked her arms to his neck, pulled him down to her level and whispered to his ear, "But, with that metal hands of yours, you crumbled my little piece of hope. You broke my heart whose just been recovering from that bastard master of mine. You...you're that selfish carnivore who ate me. You devoured my whole being." At the very moment, Kyoya Hibari was confused. He has never saw someone change like this. It's like Chrome was possessed by Rokudo Mukuro but he knows it will never happen at this time, after that stupid pineapple left her. Whatever she's planning, Kyoya was beginning to be tempted as the woman clinging to him started to brush her leg to his. Chrome was becoming a beast. A sexy beast to be exact.

"Why don't you kiss me...Kyoya? I know you want it. You're just suppressing yourself when you don't need to. Or rather...you want me to do the honor?" she whispered closely to his ear, while ruffling his raven black hair. His senses are saying that he should push her away, but he couldn't do it.

"Chrome Dokuro, stop this right now." he commanded and the woman stopped then stepped backward.

"You didn't push me." Chrome stated putting her arms behind her when Kyoya pulled her arm and pinned her on the wall.

"What's happening on that herbivorous mind of yours Chrome Dokuro? Stop acting like a stupid brat and move on from your past." he almost shouted and he saw that her face was still the the same. What's with her? No, seriously.

"What do you want and why did you come here anyway?" the skylark's glare at her should have made her shiver but the violet haired didn't even move.

"I want to see you." No flirting or anything instead she just stood there her eyes locked on his. "And I want you to know that I know how to play your game so be ready cause I won't play fair." For the very first time, he saw her smirk. Even if it's just little it made her look mysterious and threatening.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Maybe. Whatever you wanna call it." she leaned slightly forward and said "Goodnight carnivore." Kyoya stared as she retreated and before she closed the door, he heard her say

"Sweet dreams..." What a weird woman. 'What's wrong with that herbivore?' As he remembers, Chrome was never like that when they were together. He never thought that she can be like this but being honest, it kinda suits her. But why did she acted that way? He thought she hated him. And what game did she meant? So confusing. It was past midnight. He better go to his house (no way it'll be a home! There's no love in there and he's alone.) now.

* * *

><p><em>"Kyoya why didn't you come to the party? I was waiting for you too co-" Chrome said as she closed the door but Kyoya interrupted.<em>

_"I don't love you. Or rather, I never loved you." said the man sitting on a chair near the window illuminated by the moonlight. The woman who just entered was indeed speechless. Hearing those words from her beloved was like stabbing a knife to her chest. _

_"Wha-what do you mean K-Kyoya? I...I don't understand you." she walked slowly to him._

_"Don't go near me woman. And from now on I forbid you to call me by my first name." with cold voice, the raven haired skylark said without turning to face her. Chrome, on the other hand was on the verge of crying but tried to hold it up and luckily she was successful._

_"Why?" she said straightforwardly as she stood on her spot. _

_"I just used you to have information on that pineapple bastard and take him back to Vendice. I never had feelings for you." he stood up and went to the window sill and stare at the luminous moon. _

"_But those days…they were…real right?" she was scared to find the answer. Scared to know the truth. She begged in her mind to hear the right words._

"_They were nothing but fake memories." And she felt the world crumble at her feet, and her heart stabbed by a million knives. This was more painful. More painful compared to what Mukuro did to her._

_Chrome felt a tear fell down from her left eye and she felt her blood boil. She can't tolerate it. She hurried her steps and walked to him saying "You heartless bastard!" then slapped him hard on the face not caring whatever he's gonna do to her._

_"You're a horrible monster Kyoya Hibari! How dare you. How dare you use me when I gave my all to you!" Chrome's tears fall down her eye as she screamed at him. Kyoya wasn't even looking at her. He was looking outside his window. It just added to her fury._

"_Don't blame me for your stupidity that you fell for me."_

"_Yes indeed. I am so stupid to think that you can have a chance to love someone other than yourself. " emotions flowed with tears unexpectedly when she was trying her best to suppress them ._

_"I'm leaving next week for France. I expect that I won't see you for years." the skylark said looking at Chrome at the corner of his eyes while his head faces the window._

_"It would be better if I won't see your face forever." The violet haired took of a ring with a lilac diamond then threw it on the chair. "I hate you. No, I despise you." She slammed the door as she took her exit and ran to her office. When Chrome arrived at the place, she shouted as loud as she can without caring if someone hears her. Tears fell like waterfalls and her head rested on her knees after she slid down on her back. "You're all the same. No one...can really love me." she sobbed and sobbed and that marked the day where she last dropped a tear. After that happened, Chrome was never seen smile again._

* * *

><p>"I want Mukuro Rokudo to be released from Vendice."<p>

"What? Why would you want that Chrome? I thought you hate him." Tsuna said when he heard what her Mist Guardian told him.

"I do. I just want to use him." Chrome said as she sat down the red velvet couch.

"What do you mean by using him? Don't tell me your really serious about killing him!"

"Of course I'm not serious about that. I'm not like those monsters. He's gonna be useful to me and at the same time, I'll take my sweet revenge on him." Chrome said plainly as she crossed her legs and arms.

"I already told you Chrome, vengeance is not the answer. You should know how to forgive and forget." Tsuna said calmly.

"You won't understand me bossu. You weren't used. Two times to be exact." pouring wine on a glass, Chrome shot her boss a serious look.

"But Chrome-"

"Just give me your approval and I'll immediately go to Italy. You won't have to worry about anything." she drank her wine and stood up to go to his desk, putting a paper down.

"If I sign this, will you promise to socialize with Kyoko or even Bianchi sometimes?" Tsuna stated as he crossed his hands on his table.

"Bianchi might do. She's more matured and might understand me more than Kyoko and Haru."

"Okay then. Chrome, I hope you'll carry your duty as my Mist Guardian and won't cause any trouble. Please be careful on your trip." he signed then looked at her as she held the paper and signed it too.

"Thanks." then she left like that.

'Chrome I hope you'll change for your own good...'

The following day she left for Italy alone.

* * *

><p>Mukuro Rokudo just had the ultimate surprise of his life when the first person he saw after being imprisoned in that watered cell was no other than Chrome Dokuro. "Ch-Chrome..?"<p>

"Surprise Mukuro Rokudo." she replied to the astonished man while standing beside the bed.

"Wh-why am I here? And why are YOU here? Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Listen carefully. I'm just gonna use you. And obviously you are out of Vendice." Chrome sat to the nearest chair at the side of the bed.

"Will you care to explain to me everything? And what do you mean by using me?"

"I brought you out of prison with a legal note and we're still in Italy. What I meant is that I'll be using you in my payback to Kyoya Hibari."

"What do you mean? Aren't you two...together?"

"After he sent you to Vendice, he admitted to me that he just used me to get you. That bastard was also like you."

"So, what's my role?"

"I thought you'll oppose me. Guess not. Why are you willing to help me?"

"Because I want to see Kyoya Hibari get defeated by my lovely Chrome."

"Call me yours again and I'll break every bone in your body one by one. You even dare say my name with that filthy mouth of yours."

"Kufufufu what's with that attitude dear Chrome? You've changed a lot." The woman got a knife and put it on his neck as she leaned down on him on the bed.

"I guess that shameless nerve in your body didn't rust off in that prison." she said as she glared at his ex-master as he widen his heterochromatic eyes. However, after his state of shock the latter smirked and touched the tips of her hair.

"I like the new you Chrome. You're like a combination of me and Hibari."

"Don't you dare compare me to the two of you. You really want to be killed huh?"

"But if you do, you can't have your revenge on him."

"You don't have to worry about that. I can reconsider a lot of options."

"I'm just kidding Chrome. I want to be your comrade. Will you allow me to be?"

"Stop dreaming. You're not my comrade. You're merely a tool for me. Just like what you did to me before." and she threw away the knife while she's still on top of him.

"Why are you telling me this then?" Mukuro said as he laid down on his back, elbows on pillow.

"No particular reason." when she was about to leave their awkward position, Mukuro pulled her down until the tips of their noses touch.

"Chrome, I missed you." Chrome pushed him on the bed and stood up leaving him on the bed.

"Stop your lies Mukuro and you're the one who threw me out anyway so why'd you missed me? Don't ever think that I'll fall again with your sweet words cause I swear I'll rather marry Kyoya than be your servant again." and with that she slammed the door close.

"But I wasn't lying..." he whispered to thin air. Was he really serious about what he said? Even if he was, no way will Chrome believe him. She was fooled once but she's not stupid enough to be fooled twice by the same man.

Two days was filled with bickering and threats that was fortunately stopped. They left Italy with Chrome at the verge of tearing the man to tiny pieces. She nearly threw him off the plane when he said that her ass was the best and touched it. However, he received a blowing kick at the shin. And he was lucky that's the only thing he received. Fortunately, he kept quiet at the rest of the plane trip. Chrome was dead tired when they arrived at Japan and headed straight to her house. Mukuro was left with no choice but to stay at her westernized-house. Hell she was rich! But her huge house was filled with nothing but loneliness. Chrome was alone. The violet haired woman went straight to her bedroom when her maids greeted her while they stared at him. Of course it was surprising to see their master go home with a man with her. Chrome ordered them to prepare a spare room for his new 'servant'. Mukuro raised a brow for that.

"Kufufufufu so I am your servant starting today huh?" Mukuro said as he walked behind her.

"Literally, yes. And I don't want anyone to think that something is going on between us." Chrome replied as she searched for her phone at her bag.  
>"You were once my servant…"<p>

"That was before and that will never happen again. Keep your head out of the clouds." Then she got her phone and called Tsuna.

"Bossu, we're back. He'll be staying at my house."

"Oh good heavens! I was dead worried if Mukuro would do something horrible to you." Tsuna almost shouted.

"Like I'll let that happen." Chrome said as she looked at Mukuro.

"Ah Chrome you could rest now. I know you're tired. You can just report tomorrow." Her boss said and she could here blabber at the background which she could only conclude as Gokudera's, Yamamoto's and Sasagawa's voices.

[Juudaime! Does that woman know what she did? That bastard might blow the house down!]

[As I remember, you were the one who blown the house down to the extreme octopus-head!]

[SHUT UP YOU LAWN-HEAD! It's because of Hibari! It's not my fault that Uri decided to trespass his office anyway!]

[Maa, maa. Cool your heads! Chrome's back so you better behave well.]

[*gulp*]

[Oh yeah! Pineapple-haired brought Mukuro back right?]

"Bossu, could you please turn on the loudspeaker?" Chrome said as she stopped on her tracks.

"Oh. Okay, it's on."

"Give it to Sasagawa. I'll just say something."

"What is it to the extre—"

"Call me pineapple-haired again and I'll shave off every hair in your body."

"Oh…Sorry 'bout that pinea—"

"He won't call you that again Chrome! I promise." Yamamoto just saved his dear senpai's life. Or rather hair.

[She's not even wearing that pineapple hairstyle anymore you idiot!]

"Oya, Chrome are we moving or not?" Mukuro complained as he went closer to Chrome which earned him a pinch in the ear. "Ow!"

"Whatever. I'm hanging up." *beep*

"Kufufufu…seems like you're getting well with them." He stuffed his hands on his jeans as Chrome stopped on a door and gave him a key.

"Think what you like." And Chrome retreated.

"Chrome! Where's your room?"

"You don't have to know. You might take peek if I tell you." She continued walking and turned around for some reason.

"One more thing Mukuro, we're not close anymore. Don't even think that I'll be your friend." And she strode off. Mukuro smirked. Oh I can smell something pineapple in here.

"Maybe. But you're still my precious Chrome."

"What were you thinking freeing that bastard Chrome Dokuro?"

Barging in like that, don't you have any manners left, Kyoya?" Chrome took a sip from her capuccino as she look at the papers on her desk.

"I demand an honest answer from you herbivore. Speak now."

"Why are you creating a fuss over this matter?" Of course Hibari would make a fuss over this matter. He thinks that he has something to do with everything that Chrome does especially with her damn master.

"I put him into prison and I worked hard for that. I risked a lot if things just to see that pineapple floating in that water cell and now you're just gonna free him like that?" A frantic expression was written all over his face.

"I remember that. You even used me to get him right? Too bad I changed over the years Kyoya. And i already forgave him." She was getting quite serene even with his presence. Indeed years of relationship can change a lot.

"I thought you hate him."

"Yes but my anger was replaced by my hatred towards you."

"And it was that easy for you huh? A year. It was enough to forget him with just a short matter of time." Kyoya tried to look away from her but her face, it shows seriousness that shocked him.

"Why, do you want to ask my forgiveness too, Cloud guardian?"

"That will only happen if I forget what pride is." In short, NEVER.

"Oh...And I can smell that it's gonna happen soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. I didn't expect you to be kinda slow after two years."

"Are you insulting me woman?"

"You're the one who said that. And you behind that door show yourself already. You're not good at hiding your presence since it stinks you know."

"Kufufufu...was I that bad?"

"Not really since I'm pretty sure Kyoya here didn't noticed you." And the skylark flashed a very displeasing glare at the intruder.

"Oh that's big news. I guess a lot of things happened when I wasn't around."

"It was peaceful when you weren't around idiot. What are you doing here stupid pineapple?" Mukuro Rokudo just made his day from worse to worst. His presence makes him want to see blood scattered on the floor

"I was just about to visit my precious Chrome~."

"Che. Are you really serious about this woman?"

"Indeed. Do I look like the person who'll joke around Vendice?"

"About forgiving this man is what I meant."

"I guess I already told you that I am." Her expression was void. It was enough for him to know that she wasn't trying to lie.

"Kufufu, sorry Kyoya. It's my time now and you'll be left behind for sure." Mukuro said as he sat on Chrome's desk which earned him a pinch on the arm.

"I don't really care if you two share the same bed. What concerns me is what Mukuro Rokudo will do now that he's free. He might go around and spread idiocy."

"You might be right about spreading the idiocy thing but anyway, he is now one of our associates."

"What do you mean herbivore?"

"Kokuyo is now our allies. They won't bring harm to us. But I can't assure about the idiocy and stupidity."

"Hey will you please stop that idiocy thing? It hurts me!" and Mukuro did a little acting about getting all hurt.

"We are just stating the fact Mukuro." Chrome replied.

"I get it okay?"

"If you ever make a mistake, I won't hesitate to kill you with my very own hands." Before walking away, Kyoya threw a menacing glare at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. That was indeed a wonderful scene seeing Kyoya Hibari get jealous."

"Dumbass. He wasn't jealous. Hibari was furious because I released you." Chrome replied as she stood up and went back to her desk.

"That was part of your plan right. When did you become such a genius wonderful lady my dear?" Again with the sweet talking.

"Eversince you were gone."

"Ohhh...Interesting."

"I just sent you a copy of Vendice's regulations regarding your release."

"Kufufufu...Is killing a blood-thirsty skylark forbidden?"

"Killing comrades is forbidden so don't expect to be happy. Now if you'll excuse me." and she left too.

"Leaving me alone like this, so mean my precious...Nagi."

* * *

><p>And there you have it! I don't know how long this fic is going to reach but I guess it's gonna reach 3 chapters. Sorry about Right Choice people! I'm waiting till some ideas seep in through my brain. For those who are planning to send some suggestions, please don't forget the fluff or smut! xD LOLs. So uhm I won't leave this fic hanging fortunately! I'm currently typing the next chapter. And since I found a new method to update, I guess I'm not gonna make you guys long for more! I'm so glad I've updated after 5 months. BUT STILL! I don't want to disappoint anyone so don't expect anything expect 1896 from me. *sigh* such complicated author life. -.-"<p>

It has been long since Kuuromuu-chii had some super sweet candies so… I know you're kind! Hohoho… its Christmas soon so be generous! xD Thanks for the faves!


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeeeeeee an update! ^0^ I'm so happy to publish this new chapter...uhmmm I'm so sory it took so long! : hope you'll enjoy this chapie~  
>: enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: if I own KHR, all 1896 fans will be leaping for joy. Therefore, only Amano Akira owns Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

"Good morning gentlemen, your faces look...awful for the morning." A certain pineapple haired illusionist said as he entered the large conference room in the Vongola headquarters.

"You should have expected that we don't like your very presence in here." scowled Gokudera who's eyebrows were down.

"Don't you think it's too early for the attitude Gokudera? Haha." Yamamoto laughed as the silver-haired man glared at him. But instead of giving him a scared look, he replied with a laugh. "Hahaha! That face was epic!" and Gokudera felt his face burn from irritation.

"Juudaime, will you mind if I punch him in the very moment?"

"I suggest that you should calm your hot head Gokudera-kun. It's too early for ramblings." Tsuna replied calmly as he took a sip from his cup of black coffee. He sure learned how to restrain his panicking self from before. And not to mention, the great boss of Vongola got used to all the annoying fights he received for more than ten years.

"Why is Rokudo even here? Does he have extreme business with us?" the sun guardian said while leaning down his back on the seat recliner and crossing his arms.

"We'll explain that later. We just need to wait for Hibari." the brunette said calmly while looking at some papers at his desk.

"Are you sure Kyoya will come, bossu? His presence here is not really needed because I can go to his house or give Tetsuya some xerox copy." Chrome said right after making her own cup of coffee and sitting on her chair. She heard Mukuro ramble saying "I want some coffee too." and she replied "I'm not your secretary. Go ask bossu's."

Mukuro continued his whines and said "But I want your own taste in coffee!"

"I don't really care about that."

"Ugh you're so mean my dear Chrome."

The purple haired glared at him but Mukuro continued with his annoying laugh "Kufufufu...why'd you have to be so lovely?" Gokudera gaped at the male's statement.

"Lovely? Are you kidding me Rokudo? Chrome Dokuro IS not lovely and will never be! She's a fierce...LIONESS!" The bomber exclaimed.

"Oh yes she is. The way she does everything is incredibly perfect." Mukuro chuckled at Hayato's intriguing look.

"Don't deny it Gokudera. You were blushing to the extreme when Chrome went to your office wearing short shorts." Ryohei revealed in front of the other guardians.

"HE DID?" Tsuna was indeed shocked. Well he never knew that Gokudera can blush that easily.

"Yes he did blushed DEEPLY Tsuna." added Yamamoto.

"WHAT THE F ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU TURF HEAD? I don't blush! It's not even part of my vocabulary." ironic to what he's saying, his face was burning red from embarrassment.

"Well well isn't that an interesting revelation?" the male illusionist said leaning forward on the table and giving Hayato the teasing look.

"You're blushing right now." Chrome suddenly said but with an unperturbed look.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Oh yes you are Gokudera the blushing bomber." but before he could express his anger to Chrome, the large maple door opened and revealed a handsome raven haired man.

"Again with the quarrels herbivores? Do you want to be bitten to death this early?"

"At last Kyoya. We've been waiting for ages."

"I appreciate you coming today though you're in a vacation, Hibari." The brunette said asking the newcomer sit down. There were no more available seats than the one beside Chrome.

"Let's get this started to the extreme!"

"Shut up."

"Sooo before you go again with the fighting I will now go to the main point. Vendice has given Mukuro some conditions regarding his release and I would like to discuss all of it to you."

"Have you read that already Mukuro?"

"No I didn't my dear."

"What a stupid bastard."

"Continue herbivore."

"First of all, possessing anyone will result to imprisonment for 50 years. Second, he is not allowed to go abroad without my permission. With legal papers signed and all."

"Wait. Is possessing Chrome forbidden too?"

"What part of anyone didn't you get you pineapple?"

"Kufufufu. I suggest you to not call me pineapple again Gokudera Hayato or else I shall reveal your deepest secrets to anyone. I could do it right now if you want."

"About that, reading minds or intruding their memories are strictly prohibited."

"What? Isn't that too over?"

"Regulations are rules to be followed. If you don't want them then I'll be gladder to send you back." Kyoya suddenly spoke.

"Kufufufu sorry but before I'll go back to Vendice I promised that I'll have Chrome sleep in my bed first." that teasing smirk of this illusionist made the skylark's blood boil. But Kyoya's glare was no match for Chrome's ultimate combo of a pinch in the ear, punch on the shoulder and rotation of arm.

"Ow ow ow! Chrome I'm dying!" Mukuro pleaded.

"You perverted evil bastard! Will you stop saying such irrelevant things? Do you really want to die?"

"Maa maa Chrome-chan. Mukuro was just joking! Calm down."

"Well his joke wasn't funny at all, Bossu will you please continue so I can leave early?"

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of anyone's business."

"She's going with me to Kyoto for 2 days." Kyoya said straightforwardly and it was his turn to receive the piercing glare.

"You said it's confidential so why are you revealing it?" and she got no answer.

"Don't try to harm my cute Chrome, Hibari if you still want to live." and the silver haired flabbergasted.

"Oh really? Then I might as well try it to have a chance to kill you legally." They couldn't even see a slight hint of blush on Chrome's face. Talk about emotionless.

"Kufufufu that's a very nasty joke Hibari."

"Everyone please. Will you all just let me finish first?" and everyone shut the f up. "Silence at last. So next..." and they proceeded with peace.

Chrome and Hibari quickly took flight right after the meeting ended. It was so weird that their seats were away from each other. Chrome was seated by the window with an old lady beside her. It's just so lucky for Hibari that his seatmate is a young sleepyhead youth so he didn't had any problem onboard. They went straight to the hotel as soon as they were out of the airport. Unfortunately for Hibari, they were staying at a westernized hotel.

"Did you choose this hotel?" Hibari asked abruptly while he stepped out of the car.

"Yes I did. Lovely isn't it?" the lad said with a small teasing smile. Or Hibari was the only one seeing it as a teasing one.

"Were you trying to piss me herbivore? You know this atmosphere kills my mood."

"Oh don't be so choosy now will you? This was the only hotel left since its the season again. Oooh Sakuras are all over the place! What a wonderful timing." the violet haired woman said. Chrome went to the receptionist and asked for the room she reserved. She only reserved one room. Oh well, let's just pray that Kyoya Hibari can control his anger in public.

"Are you really trying to play with me Chrome Dokuro? Why did you reserved only one room?" eyebrows were twitching and teeth were being gritted. A very dangerous volcano was about to erupt.

"It was the last one left." and they entered the huge room. Oh hell yeah it was damn large. The view of the underlying old city was seen from the large glass windows in front of the bed.

"I can remember Paris..." Chrome mumbled softly while pressing her forehead on the window.

"There are memories that should be forgotten. Especially those that bring you pain." wow it was rare for "the" Kyoya Hibari to give an advice.

"It was one of my most treasured memories because Paris is my dream land. It's just so ironic that my heart got broken at the city of love."

Hibari didn't utter any reply but instead he just put off his coat and scarf throwing them at the sofa as he sat down. He observed the woman in front of him for a while. A blue and black blouse partnered with leggings suits her a lot. And her sexy figure was very visible. Wait. What the hell was he thinking? Kyoya sighed at the realization.

"Say Kyoya. Did you ever love me?"

He didn't expect this sudden question but his face was still the same except for the slight widening of eyes. "I already told you that before in Paris."

"Then why can you just say it again?"

"No I never did."

Oh too bad Hibari. This mist woman just saw true your little white lie. "However you try to say it, I don't know why I can't believe it. And why do I get a feeling that you were...hesitating?" she was still standing by the window staring at the luminous lights below.

"I didn't hesitate. I'm telling you the truth."

"But...don't you think the times we spent together were so unlikely to be a lie?" and now she swirled around, her back leaning on the curtains.

"I must say that I was a good actor then."

"It was too great to be an act. Oh well maybe I just can't get over it. I'm taking a shower." Chrome said as she walked to the bathroom and picked up some of her night clothes.

"I'm taking the bed." Kyoya said as he stood up and lay down on the huge master size bed.

"No way Kyoya. You won't make me sleep at the couch." The illusionist went out of the bathroom and crossed her arms.

"You can't make me either."

"You are such a gentleman. We're sharing it then." and she came back to take a warm bath.

"Whatever herbivore."

"I'm an omnivore."

And Kyoya unconsciously went to sleep.

Chrome on the other hand was thinking to herself. She can't deny that hearing him say those words again made her feel kind of miserable. But she wasn't supposed to feel like that. Chrome Dokuro is supposed to be numb. She already killed emotions within her. The female mist shook her head trying to forget about those thoughts.

"Kyoya Hibari is a monster. He's a horrible bastard. I should just remember that." She mumbled to herself and tried to remain concentrated on their mission. After taking a shower and dressing herself, she slid down on the bed on the opposite side of Kyoya. The bed was huge after all. Then she felt asleep peacefully.

-x-

The moment Kyoya and Chrome opened their eyes; they saw their faces inches away from each other. After about 2 minutes of awkward staring, they both sat up and moved away from the bed. There were slight hues of red on both of their faces though they're both hiding it.

"Do they serve breakfast here?" Kyoya asked as he entered the bathroom and gargled. Chrome followed him and replied "I don't think so. I Think I saw a restaurant down the lobby." Then she brushed her teeth after Kyoya has finished.

"I'm taking a bath first, herbivore."

"Whatever." Chrome called Tsuna assuring that Mukuro wasn't doing anything stupid or any sort.

"Hello?"

"Bossu, it's me."

"Oh Chrome-chan. How's your mission? Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright. I just want to check Mukuro."

"He's not doing anything stupid, if that's what you're worrying about."

"Really? Then I must say I'm quite surprised. I guess I'll just call you later. Bye." And she hung up. Just to be sure, Chrome called her house and asked if Mukuro is at home.

"He left yesterday evening, ma'am. He brought with him a luggage and he still hasn't come back."

"What? Do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say where he is heading but he told us that he'll be seeing some cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blosso—" then the hotel phone suddenly rang. "Thank you for your information. Bye." Chrome answered the phone immediately.

"Hello is this miss Chrome Dokuro?"

"Speaking, is there any problem?"

"There is a certain Mukuro Rokudo here at the lobby and he said that you are waiting for him. Shall I send him at your room ma'am?" Chrome's jaw fell open as she heard the concierge's statement.

"I beg your pardon? Did you say Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Yes ma'am. He's a tall, blue-haired man carrying a luggage."

"Please send him to my room. Thank you." And she hung up. What the hell is that pineapple up to? Not good I guess.

"Kyoya! Mukuro is at the lobby. He's coming here." The female shouted and all of a sudden the sound of water coming from the bathroom stopped.

"Are you serious? Were you the one who sent him here?" Kyoya exclaimed with extreme displeasure obvious in his voice.

"Of course not! Why would I want him to come here?" Chrome was panicking. Who knows what will happen with Mukuro and Kyoya in the same room with her? Definitely there'll be no peace.

"Maybe you really just want to piss me off."

"I wouldn't come to such circumstances. I know both of you too well. There won't be serenity in a place where both of you are present." Any minute now, Mukuro will be up on their front door.

"This is the worst mission ever gave to me." Kyoya mumbled as he resumes his shower.

Then the next thing Chrome heard was the doorbell. Every muscle in her body doesn't want to move but of course she has too. After all she asked the concierge to bring him up. So after 3 ringing of the doorbell, she moved to get the door. Kyoya on the other hand was in such a very foul mood. He just can't take the idea that Mukuro will be staying with them.

"Hello Chrome-chan~"

And that was the beginning of a very tragic week for the three of them.

I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING IT SO LONG! _ the last quarter of school killed my entire author mood. So sorry! I know this is kind of short but I'm working it all out. Looks like this won't be just a triple chapter. :) Sorry again! _

Candies will help me a lot~ :

Kuuromuu-chii signing out!


End file.
